gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
BADLAND
Name '- BADLAND '''Developer '- Frogmind 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.frogmind.badland&hl=en 'Category '- Adventure 'Type of game '- Logic-based 'Achievements '- 77 'Total points '- 83500 ---- '''500 points #BADLANDER - Complete all the dawn levels in day 1 #VOYAGER - Complete all the dawn levels in day 2 #GETTING GREEDY? - Save 1750 clones #FORCED SACRIFICES - Lose 100 clones to saws #TERMINATOR - Lose 250 clones to saws #HAPPY ACCIDENTS - Lose 100 clones to squashers #DEXTER - Lose 250 clones to squashers #DEMINER - Explode 100 mines #NOT FOREVER ALONE - Play in the multiplayer #FRIENDLY FIRE - Kill 500 clones in coop #JOINT PAIN - Lose 1000 clones in Coop #DISPROPORTIONAL - Save 20 more clones than your friend #QUALITY TIME - Spend over 15 minutes in the level Verticality in Coop without dying #BIG NIGHT FOR US - Missed all decrease size powerups in the level Clonefest in Coop without dying (if it does not unlock, you must get all decrease size powerups) #CLONETRON: LEGACY - No one dies in the level Clonetron in Coop 1000 points #SURVIVOR - Complete all the noon levels in day 1 #GLOBETROTTER - Complete all the noon levels in day 2 #BENEFACTOR - Save 100 clones #MINIMUM OBJECTIVE - Save 200 clones #OVERDOER - Save 300 clones #CLONE LOVER - Save 400 clones #EXECUTOR - Save 500 clones #CONTRIBUTOR - Save 600 clones #CONQUEROR - Save 700 clones #SHEPHERD - Save 800 clones #WARRIOR - Save 900 clones #MILLENNIUM - Save 1k clones #SMALL CITY - Save 1250 clones #HYPERCLONER - Save 1500 clones #SUPERSTAR - Save 2k clones #HIGHLANDER - Save 2500 clones #THREE KILOS OF CLONES - Save 3k clones #GOOD START - Complete 30 missions #GETTING THERE - Complete 60 missions #TRUE DEVOTION - Complete 90 missions #MISSIONARY - Complete 120 missions #OOLOGIST - Complete 150 missions #RADICALIST - Complete 180 missions #TAPPING GENIUS - Complete 210 missions #SOLVER - Complete 240 missions #THE BOSS - Complete 270 missions #MISSION POSSIBLE - Complete 300 missions #JOINT TASK FORCE - Save 500 clones in coop #JOINT VENTURE - Save 1k clones in coop #ROAD TRIP - Save 2k clones in coop #WE ARE THE SAVIOURS - Save 3k clones in coop #SYMBIOSIS - Complete 120 missions in coop #FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS - Complete 240 missions in coop #LEAGUE OF CLONES - Complete 300 missions in coop #BESSERWISSER - Miss 20 clone powerups while a player is dead #UNITY - No one dies and no powerups are collected in a high speed level #TRUE MULTIPLAYER - Play 100 multiplayer rounds #MULTITASKER - Press two buttons in the level Hypersonic in coop #TOTAL DEDICATION - Play for 10 hours #GOD STATUS - Complete the level Flaw with chained character #TWINS - Save 2 clones in level Final Frontier #MINE SOLVER - You exploded the hidden mine in the level Buttons #UNFASTEN - You did not press any buttons in the level Unbutton #ANTISTOP - You did not stop time in the level Flipping #DOUBLE TROUBLE - You saved two clones in the level Oblivion #HYPERSPEED - Complete BLOCKWORKS with all fast forward powerups #MASTER OF DARKNESS - Explode the hidden mine in the level Switch 1500 points #ULTIMATE SURVIVOR - Complete all the dusk levels in day 1 #SEMI EXPLORER - Complete all the dusk levels in day 2 2000 points #RAMBO - Complete all the levels in day 1 #RED EYE - Complete all the levels in day 2 #DOOMED - Complete all the levels in Doomsday #DREAM COME TRUE - Complete all the levels in Daydream #SURGEON - Complete 40 levels in one try #NEW THUMB PLEASE! - Complete 80 levels in one try #IDDQD - Complete all Doomsday levels in one try #CALL ME MORPHEUS - Complete all Daydream levels in one try #FIRST DATE - Complete day 1 in coop #SECOND DATE - Complete day 2 in coop #THIRD DATE - Complete Doomsday in coop #DREAMS COME TRUE - Complete Daydream in coop #MORE THAN FRIENDS - Complete 270 missions in coop